


Snapshots

by Kashimalin



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Happy, Notice Me Senpai closed on May 31st, and may we keep it alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: It's been a long time coming. But the end is here.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to accompany the Notice Me Senpai blog's video project.
> 
> Tilted "Project: Tomorrow", the video is found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhydJ-LN_Ak
> 
> The original Tumblr post is here: http://notice-mesenpai.tumblr.com/post/161236129190/hey-guys-two-months-ago-it-was-announced-that

You gave a sigh of relief as you opened the final cupboard. You reached in and began looking through the tea sets and china, picking out the ones you wanted to use for opening day. Setting them aside, you checked to make sure the coffee was finishing up, and that your cupcakes had properly cooled so that you could begin frosting them. Humming a tune, you filled a bag with blue frosting and squeezed it out, slowly moving in a spiral just like your grandmother had taught you. The smell of coffee began to fill the air as you worked, the pleasant aroma comforting you on your first day. You knew that there wouldn’t be many customers – if any at all – so you didn’t want to make too much and have it go to waste.

As you finished your kitchen work, you poked around a little more to see what your grandmother had left behind, discovering tablecloths underneath the counter. With a grin, you spread them across all the tables, thinking that it made the place look far more welcoming.

 _I should take a photo of this._ You dug through your bag, unzipping the protective case and holding the lens up to your eye. You snapped a shot of the café, but as you did so, the door opened, the bell above it tinkling. You yanked the camera away from your face to greet them, smiling widely.

“Hello!”

The door paused, and you instantly felt bad as the person looked more nervous. However, they inched in further despite that, and gently pushed the door shut behind them.

“H-Hi.” The boy had blond hair and big glasses, stepping over to settle down at a table. “D… Do you have coffee available?” You watched as he bit his lip, most likely chastising himself for the silly question.

“We do! Do you want a cup or a pot?”

“A cup, please.”

“All right, coming up!” You ducked into the kitchen, putting your camera away before going to collect one of the tea sets.

_I’ll have to buy an apron with pockets. I don’t want to risk missing a shot._

* * *

The third-year class had been grateful for you taking over the café, allowing them to get snacks and coffee between their intense studies and sports practices. After your grandmother had announced her retirement, they had all been concerned about what would happen, but you alleviated their fears and came through to serve. You were also thankful for them having faith in you and coming to the café, being kind to you and willing to accept the changes.

In return, you made a plan to give them all chocolates. Packing up the handmade sweets in decorative boxes, you worked all night to craft them before Valentine’s Day.  

Word spread quickly as your early customers received the gifts, telling others as soon as they could. Your café was busier than usual as people came by to collect the sweets; even some new customers who you had never seen before. But you treated them no different, accepting their company as they ordered tea or desserts alongside their gift and settling in to enjoy their time at your establishment.

However, later in the day, you glanced up from your table to see a crowd of boys entering, all coming towards you with expectant looks on their faces. As you caught their eyes, a thought crossed your mind.

“Wait!” You held out a hand, the other diving towards your pocket to grab your camera. The four of them stopped, confused, and you quickly turned it on, holding it up.

“Say cheese!” Before they could react, however, you snapped a shot, catching their surprised reactions perfectly. “There! That came out great.”

The four of them paused, before you broke the silence with a laugh at their reactions. The four of them steadily followed suit, unable to hold it back at the sight. After they finished laughing, you passed out the boxes of handmade chocolate to them, thanking them for their patronage and telling them to enjoy it.

They promised they would.

* * *

You were forced to go shopping on White Day, having found yourself out of gourmet beans when you arrived at the café in the afternoon. Knowing you didn’t want to disappoint your senpai, you felt obligated to go out and get some before the afternoon rush. With a skip in your step, you walked back to the café, opening the door and glancing at the scene before you, eyes widening.

“Take-nii!” You were surprised to see him before a pile of boxes, in shades of white or pink, adding his own to the pile. At the sound of your voice, he spun around, face flushed red as he nearly dropped his gift.

“Oh! I’m sorry— I didn’t mean…”

You laughed, walking over to him as you began to go over all the boxes in a haphazard stack, organizing them into nicer tower. “Is this really all for me?”

“I think so. We all talked about leaving them in the café… Ren made sure that you didn’t have any gourmet beans left, just so we could all come in and leave our White Day gifts. We knew you would protest if we did, so it had to be in secret.”

“I wouldn’t have argued against it,” you said, pouting in his direction. “There are a lot here… almost everyone left their names on them, too. Except… where’s yours?”

Takeru continued to hold his behind his back while you stepped away from the pyramid, leaving him room to place his on top. Takeru gave you a nervous grin as you pulled your camera out, holding it up as he placed the final box on top.

“Do you have to take a photo?”

“I want one of the pile before I open them all up!”

“But do _I_ have—“ He was cut off by the flash, squeezing his eyes shut. “Hey!”

“This is a good shot,” you said with a grin.

“Wait, don’t save that one! Take another one!”

“Nah, I kinda like this one…”

“But, Kouhai-chan—!”

You laughed as he made a grab for the camera, trying to hold it out of reach as he begged for a retake, unable to keep the smile off his face as well.

* * *

Your plans for Easter were perfect. You had gotten permission to host the café outdoors in the gardening club space, where the club had been growing daisies and tulips in preparation for the spring season. The tables were easily set up, and you prepared food in advance so that you wouldn’t have to keep rushing back to the café.

The last small detail to complete the scene was set up by you standing by the gate, watching as the third-years walked under the arbor and greeted you with a smile – which was quickly replaced by a confused look as you held out the accessory towards them.

“Here you go!” You wouldn’t let them through until they put them on, no matter how begrudging they were… which was tested as Kyouya-sensei, Haruka-sensei, and Hideki-senpai came through.

“I refuse to wear bunny ears.” Kyouya crossed his arms as Haruka and Hideki took theirs, giving him side-glances before sharing an amused smile.

“But, Kyouya-sensei…!”

“I don’t see why I should put them on.”

“Then, you don’t have to! Come here.”

He frowned, but bent down slightly to your level, where you slipped the bunny ears on. With a yell, he backed away, yet didn’t pry the headband off at the sight of your frown.

“…Fine. I’ll wear it.”

“Yay! Now…” You slipped a hand into your pocket and pulled the object within out, turning it on.

“Smile, Kyouya-sensei!” You held up your camera hopefully, and watched as Haruka pulled at Kyouya’s cheek with a grin.

“You should, Kyouya, it’s a very nice look on you.”

“I don’t need to smile for the camera,” he replied sourly, but allowed Haruka and Hideki to sling their arms about him and wave at the camera. You took the photo as Kyouya finally gave a small smile, showing them the photo and letting them all approve it.

 _I_ have _to print this one out._

* * *

You placed the camera on your towel after snapping a shot of seagulls flying low over the beach, looking out over the ocean and sand.

You had been invited to the beach for summer vacation by a majority of the third-year class, all of them asking if you would be willing to go on the trip. Before long, you found yourself organizing the outing, finding volunteers to chaperone and people to bring food or drinks. Everyone agreed and seemed to be having a great time with each other.

_I’m glad that everyone’s here. I think they’re all starting to get along… and that’s good for them._

You smiled as your eye caught the sight of Wakatoshi dragging Izumi out into the water, watching the blond react to the cold temperature while Wakatoshi laughed. Izumi had trouble seeing without his glasses, trusting Wakatoshi to not take him too deep. A little ways down the coast, you saw Katsuo pushing Makoto and Takeru in, begging them for a race or a breathing competition. You giggled as Takeru ended up falling face first into the water, surfacing moments later and being helped up by Katsuo and Makoto as they all broke out laughing at each other.

“Touru-kaichou!” The sound of the yell across the beach caused a few people to turn, and you watched as Jéan was calling him over, beckoning him across the beach towards the volleyball net. “I need another person! Reiji and Ren are better at this sport than I thought…”

“Do it yourself,” you heard Touru reply. However, Jéan came over anyway, begging Touru further and telling him that Ren was too good at volleyball and he needed a partner to stand a chance. At that, Touru rolled his eyes, ditching his book and moving to help.

 _I don’t think I’ve ever seen Touru-kaichou finally agree to do something with Jéan-senpai._ You smiled at the sight, going for your camera once more and focusing the lens, zooming in slightly before taking the shot.

_Maybe this will mark the start of many new friendships, after all._

* * *

The school festival was in full swing. You had given the butler and maid café all the advice you were able to give, and left them to go check on the school play’s cast. With deliveries in hand, you walked down to the auditorium and poked your head inside, looking about at all the students within.

“Hello?”

Your voice caused them all to look in your direction, and two of them rapidly approached you, glaring at one another as they kneeled before you.

“Princess!” Tokiya, dressed in full royal armor, extended his hand to take yours and place a kiss on your knuckles. “You look so beautiful on this blessed eve.”

“However, this prince knows not of your service,” Jéan said, standing to take the tray of orders from your hands. “He should know better than to leave a maiden waiting.”

You giggled as Tokiya quickly stood, trying to take the tray from Jéan as they placed it on a table. You followed close behind, taking out your phone and opening the camera app. After asking both of them, Tokiya took the phone and held it skyward.

“Strike a pose, you two!” You all took a stance and Tokiya took a couple photos, before grinning at the sight of someone in the background, coming closer with each click of the camera.

“Tokiya! Jéan!” Ryuu’s cold voice caused a shiver to run down your spine. “We’re _rehearsing!_ Get back to work!”

Tokiya and Jéan cast a glance back at Ryuu, before both moving to place kisses on either one of your cheeks, taking one last photo before scurrying back to their places on stage. Your hands flew to your cheeks, stunned to silence from their displays of affections. With a light blush, you left the room, smiling happily to yourself.

* * *

You wiped the sweat off your brow, happy for a moment to rest. The Sports Festival had ended up being a long, exhausting way to kick off school after summer break, and you had been asked to supply water and snacks to the third-years when they finished their event. As you settled in for each event, a crowd of boys formed behind you, cheering on the others and helping you carry supplies and tables to each of the separate event grounds. You had watched the fencing competition, a soccer match, and a swim meet. For later in the day, you knew there would be a judo match and volleyball match, and currently found yourself settled in to watch the cyclists. Touya and Souma were competing and asked you to watch, and by the sounds of the other boys, you knew they were a force to be reckoned with when it came to this sport.

“Are they really that good?”

“They are,” Soujiro replied, a small smile on his face as he watched the competitors suit up at the starting line. “Both of them go riding quite often and work to beat the other. Think of it as a friendly rivalry.”

“It’s really impressive stuff,” Shun said, positioning his phone to record the event. “I am never sure who’s going to win each time.”

“Then I’m really excited for this.” You looked out and watched them all line up, spotting Touya and Souma easily. A few moments of silence passed before the sound of a gun cut through the air, and all the cyclists launched into action.

Within moments, Souma and Touya left the other competitors in the dust, practically even. You watched their mouths move in the distance, either trading friendly taunts or digs at each other to discourage their racing. Behind you, you heard the boys betting on who would win the race, laughing quietly at the sight of the two making no move to relent.

“Come on, To-To-Touya!” Suzuki raised his pom-poms into the air, giving a jump as they rounded the corner of the track.

“Souma, you’ve got this!” Kurou called through his megaphone, encouraging the two boys to keep pedaling to the end. They were locked in an intense race, and your hands were scrambling for your camera before you knew it. The lens snapped the shot of the two boys racing neck-to-neck, and of Kurou and Suzuki applauding and cheering them through the finishing line. Moments later, Touya and Souma were getting off their bikes, hearing the final results before walking over to join the crowd, giving you smiles as you handed them water and healthy desserts.

“That was an impressive race, Touya-senpai and Souma-senpai!”

“You think so?” Touya said, giving Souma a grin. “I’m sure we put on a good show.”

“I believe I was the star of the race, though,” Souma said back, sipping his water as he returned the smirk. You laughed at their exchange, dropping the camera to let it dangle about your neck.

* * *

Halloween was just around the corner, and you were extremely excited for everyone’s costumes. You yourself had donned a simple outfit, one that allowed you to work in the café and hold your camera in your pocket. You had been invited by some of the third-years to go out trick-or-treating, before heading back to go to the Haunted Hallway attraction that some of the students were putting on.

“Hey, when are you closing up?” Yuu glanced up at you as he sipped his milkshake, and you sighed, stacking the dessert plates from their table into your arms.

“Soon! I’m going to bring a few deliveries to the students in the school, then I’m going to close the café. I promise I’ll be back.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Akira said quietly, adjusting his devil horns. “Let people know to wait.”

“I’d appreciate it. Thank you!” You put the plates into the sink before collecting the drinks tray, leaving the café and walking up to the school. Within minutes, you were able to make all your deliveries, the students grateful for one last drink before they had to get to work scaring the students. They asked you to stay so they could test your scares, but you denied their offers, saying you had to hurry back. Your feet took you down the hallway as you looked around at all the decorations, not looking in front of you… which led to a collision with someone else walking down the hallway.

 “Ah!” You both cried out before noticing who the other was. Your eyes widened as you recognized the red-haired teacher, instantly feeling guilty or not paying attention.  

“Viktor-sensei! I’m so sorry!” You gave a quick bow in apology, but he grinned, waving it off.

“It’s nothing! Here, can you actually come with me? I want your opinion on something.” He beckoned and you followed, curious about what he was doing. He guided you to a classroom off the hallway, stepping aside to let you enter first.

“Ah, sensei!” Sousuke waved from where he was sitting, while Hinata turned briefly before tensing up at seeing you. Quickly, he turned back to Sousuke, where he was applying an incredibly pale foundation to his cheeks. You noticed that the other chair nearby them was occupied too – seeing Itsuki glance up from his phone, giving a light smile when he saw Viktor.

“Did you get the make-up?”

“I did! Tokiya and Jéan were willing to share theirs…” Viktor stepped over and you followed, observing Itsuki’s face. You noticed that his usually pale skin was a few shades lighter, and coupled with a dark eyeshadow.

“Oh! Did you do this, Itsuki-senpai?”

“M… Me?” Itsuki tilted his head to one side, before realizing what you were talking about. “Oh, no. Viktor-sensei did this for me. We’re going to be ghosts for the haunted hallway, and we asked for some help…”

“It’s the fact that you have barely any color in your face, Itsuki,” Viktor commented as he picked out a couple more make-up containers, before unscrewing one with a smile in his direction. “I just want to make you look a little more alive… maybe add some blood dribbling down your chin—“

“That is better suited for you, sensei,” Hinata commented quietly, finishing off Sousuke’s eyeliner. “If you are going to be a vampire.”

“That’s true,” Viktor commented as he began to brush the make-up across Itsuki’s cheeks.

“It looks amazing, both of you,” you said finally, and you watched as subtle smiles spread across all their faces. Quietly, you pulled your camera out of your pocket, holding it up and aiming it carefully at the scene before you. When you were satisfied, you snapped the shot, the click barely audible. However, Viktor-sensei turned around despite it, causing you to recoil in alarm as he gave you a knowing smile. You tucked the camera away as quick as you could, saying your good-byes as you darted out of the room.

* * *

The winter holiday had brought a trip to the local cabin and ice skating pond, and you were dragged along again. Packing your warmest clothes and camera, you managed to get a bunch of good shots. From Haruka and Viktor helping Kyouya ice skate, to Akira, Kei, and Itsuki having a snowball fight, and Souh and Touru having a conversation under a pine tree before Ai and Hinata shook the snow on them, you were happy for each and every snapshot.

And now, you were all back at the cabin, dressed in sweaters and enjoying hot chocolate that you passed around to warm everyone up. They thanked you for it and went back to their conversations and company, and as you put the tray back in the kitchen area, you paused and listened to the sounds behind you. With a small smile, you pulled your camera out again, turning to face the room. You spotted Reiji stacking presents on Ren’s head, Itsuki and Kei putting accessories on the decorative snowman, members of the Drama Club encouraging Touru and Jéan to kiss, having found themselves under the mistletoe, and Haruka and Hideki in the corner, laughing at the sight of Kyouya attempting to push Viktor off the table. Setting your camera to take a panorama, you lifted it up, facing the room. Slowly, you spun around, releasing the button as the picture saved. Pulling it away, you looked at the room one more time, sighing happily at the sight.

_I’m so happy for all of them. They’re all enjoying themselves, and nobody is alone. They all have their friends, and are willing to spend time with each other…_

_I wish this would never end._

 


End file.
